1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for browsing computer networks such as the World Wide Web (“Web”). More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for recording a collaborative Web browsing session and the replay of a collaborative Web browsing session on the display of a computer connected to a server through a network.
2. Related Art
The Internet is comprised of a vast number of world-wide interconnected computers and computer networks. These interconnected computers exchange information using various services such as electronic mail (“email”), Gopher, telnet, file transfer protocol (“FTP”), and the Web. The Web allows a computer that is connected to the Internet to access data that is stored on other interconnected computers. The data available on these interconnected computers is divided up into segments that are colloquially referred to as “Web pages.” The data collected together on a Web page is not restricted to a textual format. The data can be graphical, audio, moving picture, or any other compatible multi-media source.
As described above, a “Web page” as used herein refers to any segment of data available from a computer connected to a network and accessible through a browser application. The term Web page is intended only as a shorthand for any collection of related data available through a network, and should not be limited in interpretation to more restrictive meanings occasionally found in common usage. In particular, a Web page as used herein can comprise or include any type of media, media streams, synchronized multimedia, live or static data sources, or control and synchronization information. A Web page can refer to any data that is moved, or can be moved, across a network to accomplish a collaborative web browsing session or collaborative communication session.
Users gain access to Web pages by using an application program known as a “browser”. Thus, an individual using a computer connected to the Internet can browse through various Web pages existing on computers around the world. A browser application program may provide a general-purpose rendering of Web-based content. Exemplary browser application programs include but are not limited to the Netscape and Internet Explorer browsers. A browser application program may also be specifically designed to provide access to a type of web media content or to access and present content for a predetermined purpose.
The ubiquitous nature of the Internet facilitates its use as a business tool. Accordingly, many Web pages are devoted to providing product marketing information and taking sales orders. Additionally, the Web can be used as a communication tool between a sales representative and a potential customer. For example, a collaborative Web browsing system can be used to allow a sales person to guide a potential customer through a predetermined set of Web pages that comprise a sales presentation. This is accomplished by allowing the sales person to control the potential customer's Web browser. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,791 (“the '791 patent”), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The '791 patent provides a collaborative Web browsing system and method for allowing a first computer connected to the Web to cause the browsers of one or more second computers simultaneously connected to the Web to display certain predetermined Web pages or presentation slides as directed by the first computer. The problem is that often it is desirable for the user of the first computer (“Presenter”) to be able to record and save the presentation so that the one or more second computers (“Client”) can view the presentation at a later time.
For example, if a sales person scheduled a collaborative Web browsing session in order to show additional products that complement existing products, any customer that was unable to attend would miss the presentation. In order for the sales person to present the additional products to the absent customers, the sales person would have to schedule and present another collaborative Web browsing session.
Another example of this problem arises when the potential customers are unknown at the time of the collaborative Web browsing session. In this case, once the sales person ascertains who the potential customers are, additional time and resources are required for the sales person to present the session a second time. Furthermore, the potential exists for the sales person to have to present the collaborative Web browsing session a third and possibly more times.
Yet another example of this problem arises when the collaborative Web browsing session presents critical information. In such a case, an attendee may need to experience the presentation again in order to absorb the dense content. Furthermore, someone who was unable to attend may need to experience the presentation in order to get up to speed with the critical information. Unfortunately, if the presenter is no longer available, it is likely that the individual in later need of the presentation will be unable to view the presentation.
Therefore, the problem is that a collaborative Web browsing session cannot be viewed after the initial live interactive session. Furthermore, there is no way to allow a collaborative Web browsing session to be reviewed at a later time. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to address these problems inherent in a collaborative Web browsing session.